finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Haste (ability)
.]] , also known as Fast, is a spell which refers to the specific spell that induces the status of the same name. Its higher form is called Hastega, also known as Haste 2 or Hasteja. It appears in some games and usually grants all party members the effect of Haste. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Haste, also known as FAST in the NES release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell which increases the speed of one ally, allowing their Hit rate to approximately double. Haste can also be used by Clay Golem, Astos, Lich, and Chaos. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Haste is a Black Magic spell which increases the speed of one or all allies, which increases their Hit rate. As the spell's level grows the effect of the spell increases and the miss rate decreases. The effect can stack, but repeated use on the same character increases the chance that the spell misses. Any character can learn Haste by having them use the Haste Tome (called the Haste Scroll in the ''Origins release). Haste VI can be cast by Gottos and Sorcerer, while Haste VIII can be cast by the Emperor in the first fight with him. ''Final Fantasy III Haste is a level 6 White Magic spell that can be bought in Doga's Manor and Doga's Village for 10,000 gil. Unei can also cast Haste when she joins the party as a guest. Unei's variant is cast over the entire party. The item Bacchus's Cider can also cast the Haste spell. The spell increases the Attack power of the target based on the power of the spell and increases the target's Attack Multiplier based on the Multiplier and Accuracy of the spell. Changing items in a character's hand will negate the effect of Haste. Final Fantasy IV Haste, also known as Fast, is a White Magic spell. It can be used by Rosa, Tellah, and Porom. It costs 20 MP in the DS version and 25 MP in all other versions to cast. In non-DS versions, it decreases the speed modifier by 3 (default being 16 for all targets), and can only be decreased to 12, making the ATB gauge increase nearly 25% normal speed. Haste can cause Reflect, Sap, and Stop to wear off more quickly and reducing the total damage done by Sap. It also speeds up Gradual Petrify, speeds up recovery from Sleep, and accelerate the effect of Poison. It absolutely has no effect on Doom, except in as much as it allows the player to take more actions before the countdown reaches 0. Haste can be cast by Lunar Odin and Sorceress. Plague Horror can also cast this spell, but will do so on the party while they all have the Doom status. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Haste returns as a White Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. Rosa learns it at level 33 and Porom learns it at level 38. It increases the target's Speed at the cost of 20 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Haste can be used by various characters throughout the game, and costs 25 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Haste is a level 2 Time Magic spell. Bought for 320 gil in Walse, Karnak, and Istory and costing 5 MP, it casts the Haste status on a single party member. Haste can be cast by Calofisteri, Exdeath in the first battle with him, Gilgamesh on the Big Bridge, Halicarnassus, Omniscient, Siren, Zephyrus, and Enuo. Final Fantasy VI Haste is a type of Grey Magic. Learned from the espers Carbuncle with the rate of 3 and Quetzalli for 20, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 32. The spell costs 10 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Haste can be cast by Level 10 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, Magic, Moebius, Number 128, Clymenus, Gilgamesh, Kaiser Dragon, Plague, Visage, and Flame Eater. Final Fantasy VII Haste is the initial spell of the Time Materia. It costs 18 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII Haste can be drawn and junctioned to stats. Casting Haste in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle by 1 and with Cerberus by 0.6, but lowers compatibility with Eden by 0.2. , Cactuar, GIM52A, Iron Giant, Seifer , Sorceress (2), Tri-Point, Ultimecia , Vysage | Draw Points = Galbadia Garden lobby (hidden, never refills), Fishermans Horizon (abandoned train station, hidden) | Refine = Time Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Hastes; 1 Lightweight refines into 20 Hastes; 1 Accelerator refines into 100 Hastes | HP = +5 | Str = +0.12 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.20 | Spr = +0.20 | Spd = +0.50 | Eva = +0.08 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Haste is a spell only Eiko can learn and actively cast it in battle. It costs 8 MP to cast and 30 AP to master, and can only be learned from Fairy Flute, Running Shoes, and Emerald. The Cactuar is the only enemy to be able to cast the spell. Final Fantasy X Haste is a White Magic spell found in Tidus's section of the Sphere Grid. It costs 8 MP to cast. Haste can be cast by Evrae, Ixion, Sanctuary Keeper, Th'uban, Varuna, and Yenke Ronso. Final Fantasy X-2 Haste is not part of the White Magic skill set, and thus is not not learned via the White Mage dressphere, but it can be acquired by equipping the Sprint Shoes accessory, or by passing through the yellow gate on the Highroad Winds Garment Grid. It costs 16 MP to cast. Rather than speeding up the ATB bar, the character's actions are acted out faster which can be beneficial for abilities like Trigger Happy. Haste can be cast by ????, Critical Bug, Daeva, Drowsy Ochu (Oversoul), Elma, Flailing Ochu (Oversoul), Ochu (Oversoul), and Strongest Shinra. Final Fantasy XI Haste is a form of White Magic casting off of the Enhancing Magic skill in terms of the spell. Haste can be cast by both White Mages starting at level 40 and Red Mages starting at level 48. Final Fantasy XII Haste is a Time Magick 5 License, is priced at 3,400 gil, costs 40 LP, consumes 20 MP, and is first available at Eruyt Village after the defeat of Tiamat. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Haste is a Time Magick 4 License, costs 50 LP and cannot be bought, only found in a chest in Eruyt Village's Road of Verdant Praise. It is only available for the Time Mage Job class. ''Final Fantasy XIII Haste is an ability for the Synergist role, and takes 2 ATB when the spell is cast. Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Hope, and Fang can learn it at different Crystarium levels. Final Fantasy Tactics Haste can be learned by Time Mages, and has a slightly better success than Haste 2. Haste has zero vertical and can be reflected. It costs 8 MP, has a speed of 50, and costs 100 JP to learn. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Haste can be learned by Time Mages and Templars. Unlike ''Final Fantasy Tactics, Haste only affects one tile per cast, but has a 100% chance of success (unless the target is Stopped). It has a range of three tiles, costs 24 MP to cast, and is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Haste can once again by learned by Time Mages and Templars It costs 8 MP to cast and requires (?) AP to master. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Fast in the game, this White Magic spell increased an ally's agility in battle. It cost 24 MP to use, and it can be bought for 5500 GP in Floatland Town (Floatland) and Muu (Future). Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Haste can be cast by fusing the Life and Cure Magicite. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Haste can be cast by piling Thunder and Clear. It last for a short amount of time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Haste is a level 1 Enhancing Spell, exclusive to the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It increases allies' Dexterity and Agility, can be used once per battle, and up to twice a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Haste is again cast by stacking Thunder and Clear. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Haste appears as an enemy ability used by Chaos in his first form. The spell increases the user's action speed for a couple of turns. Final Fantasy Dimensions Chocobo Racing Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Other Appearances Kingdom Hearts Haste appears in ''358/2 Days and Birth By Sleep, and increases the character's running speed. Several Haste-based abilities appear in numerous other games. In Kingdom Hearts II, MP Haste and its upgrades MP Hastera and MP Hastega increase the speed at which Sora's MP recharged, while in Birth By Sleep Attack Haste and Magic Haste reduce the reload speed of attack and magic Deck Commands. ''Dead Fantasy Haste is used by Tifa Lockhart in ''Dead Fantasy, she uses it to speed up Yuna, Rikku, and herself to unleash a barrage of lightspeed attacks against Kasumi, Ayane, and Hitomi during the vertical drop battle down the large Clock tower. Gallery de:Hast Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy II Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Supportive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Enhancing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Synergist Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Time Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Time Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Sacred Blade